The Awake-a-thon
by CecilandSideshowBobfan1998
Summary: This a Noco taking place during Total Drama Island episode 3: The Big Sleep
1. Chapter 1

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon...

By: Princessasal70cak30

Note: This story is in Noah's point of view.

Part 1 of 10

I was in my bed in the guys part of the east cabin, I wasn't asleep, but I wasn't 100% awake either... I sit up and see Cody, he's obviously think about something, so I say to him, "Hey, Cody, what are you thinking about, man?" He is a bit surprised by how I just addressed him, he then looks at me and says, "Noah, don't do that! You could have made me fall and get hurt!" I roll my eyes and say, "You're on a bottom bunk, how could you get hurt?" He says, "Fine you win." I say, "Anyways, back to what I asked you.." He says, "I was thinking about Gwen... I can't stop thinking about her pretty face..." I groan and say, "Dude, have you told her how you feel?" He shakes his head and says, "No..." I say in the confessional, "Cody's got the perfect lover, right here... But will he love me too?" I say to Cody, "Dude, you know if Gwen don't like you, that you got more options..." He says, "Like what?" I say, "Like who you're ta-..." Trent walks in and says, "Morning Noah and Cody." I say, "Hey Trent." Cody says, "Hey Trent, what's up?" I groan and lay back down in my bed when I hear what I believe is an airhorn. I then get down from my bed, and I stepped on my book and it caused me to slip and Cody caught me and said, "There you go, Noah." I feel a blush approach my cheeks, Cody hands me my book and says, "You ready for today's challenge?" I say, "Not really but let's get this over with..." He nods and we both exit the guys part of the east cabin.

End of part 1

Part 2 is next 


	2. Chapter 2

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 2 of 10

After a few minutes everyone is outside the cabins, Cody sees Eva's MP3 player, when he gets near it, she nearly bites him, I never knew someone who bit a person for getting near their stuff. Heather says to Chris, "Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts..." I knew Cody looked a million times handsomer than Chris. Chris then said, "I know." He then said, "Your next challenge will begin in exactly 1 minute." Owen said, "Uh excuse me, I'm not sure if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Chris told him, "You'll get breakfast Owen, after you complete, your 20km jog around the lake!" Eva then said "Oh so you're funny now..." I backed off when she looked like she was gonna attack Chris, Cody came up behind me, and said, "You're gonna be my shield, Noah..." I was hoping he'd say something like, "You're gonna come with me..." I knew this was a competition and not a dance, and that Cody's into ladies, I should've been too. But it's all thanks to my parents, my mom made me take classes with all guys, and my dad wants me to be a jock... As if I'm gonna be a jock, I didn't take gym, my mom let me outta it." Chris made us walk to the woods, Cody stayed with me, saying, "Noah, you're gonna keep me company in today's challenge, alright?" I say, "Of course."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 3 of 10

After a few minutes we all arrive at the woods, and Chris told us to begin racing around the lake, the first team back would win. Cody and I jog together, Cody notices me blushing and says, "Noah, why are you blushing?" I say, "Uh... It's nothing..." He says, "Okay..." We pass Heather and she says, "Do you mind?" I pay her no attention, I'm more interested in Cody... Cody is a cool guy, we've got a few things in common, like for one thing, we've been picked on in school. Cody says, "Hey Noah, if you win the money, what you gonna do with it?" I say, "I'm probably gonna buy lots of books, and make sure that I can attend the university of my dreams... What about you?" He says, "I'm gonna buy lots of musical insturments and some cool clothes, that way I can win the heart of a girl." I think "I knew it have something to do with girls..." He says, "We've got to try and win for our team. Come on." I begin jogging faster... After a few minutes, I get tired and pass out, Owen takes me to the Main Lodge, Harold and Leshawna follow us, and Gwen thinks we won the challenge but it was just part 1 1/2, the next half of the first part was a eating frenzy with... Turkey... Me and the others eat, and Cody was so cute when he ate.

The end of part 3

Part 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 4 of 10

I notice Cody wanting to share his food with Gwen, but she denies and instead shares food with Trent. Cody's devasted... I decided to cheer him up by offering to share my food with him... I sit next to him, and he lays his head on my shoulder and cries, I hug him and say, "It's okay, man... Would you like to share my food with me?" He nods and says, "Sure, that make me feel much better... You're a great friend, Noah." I smile and say, "Same to you, Cody." I wipe his tears away, and think "Man, Cody sure is cute. I need to prove my feelings to him..." He lays his head on my lap, I can't help but blush, Cody is so amazing, I can't help but love him... I grab a piece of turkey and rip it in half, giving one half to Cody, he chews on the turkey, I smile and do the same. I watch Cody chew, I can't help it, he's all I can think about. He then puts left hand on top of my right hand, I don't do anything but use my left hand to grab another piece of turkey, I use only my left hand to rip the piece in half and hand one half to Cody, who smiles, and says, "You're such a great guy, Noah..." I smile and nod.

The end of part 4

Part 5 is next 


	5. Chapter 5

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 5 of 10

After a few minutes we all finish the food, and when Chris is right outside the door, Cody gets up and says, "We're obviously gonna..." Chris enters and says, "Time for part 2 of today's challenge..." Owen says with food in his mouth, "I thought eating was the second part..." Gwen says, "What more do you want from us?" Heather says, "Weird goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?" Chris says, "Let me think about that... No! It's time for the Awake-a-thon!" Owen says, "The what a thon?" Chris says, "Don't worry this is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!" Gwen says, "So let me get this straight the run, and the turkey eating frenzy was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Chris says, "That's right, Gwen!" Gwen says, "Man he's good!" I was already tired, from dreaming about Cody... Me and the others head to the campfire pit with Gwen and Trent coming last. I notice that Cody had a bit of gravy on his left cheek, I nudge him and say, "Cody, you got a bit of gravy on your left cheek... Let me get it for you." I wipe his cheek, and say, "There you go, man." Duncan taps me on the shoulder and says, "Hey Noah, you and Cody?" I give him a confused look and say, "What about us?" Duncan groans and says, "You know, are you two...you know...gay?" I roll my eyes and say, "What if we were? We're not though..." Cody says, "Yeah we're just good friends..." I say, "Yeah that's it... Just friends..." Duncan says, "Whatever you two say..." He walks ahead. I sigh with relief and say, "I'm glad he didn't learn..." Cody says, "Learn?"

End of part 5

Part 6 is next 


	6. Chapter 6

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 6 of10

I say, "I'll tell you later, man." After 12 hours, everyone is still awake, but then Owen and a few others fell asleep, but not me and Cody... I was sitting next to Cody, and we were chatting, I say, "Okay, what's your favorite subject?" He says, "Gym, what's your favorite superhero?" I say, "Spiderman, what's your favorite book?" He says, "How To Kill A Mockingbird, what's your favorite song?" I say, "You're gonna find it sort of cheesey..." He says, "I promise I won't." I say, "Okay, I'd Lie." After another 2 hours, Cody's nearly ready to pass out, so I give him my chocolate bar I had hidden in my pants pocket, he eagerly takes it but before he eats it, he hugs me, and says, "You're amazing, Noah!" I smile and look into his eyes and say, "I'm just being the best friend you can have." He smiles and says, "You're super nice and super smart..." I think "When should I show Cody what he means to me?" I say, "Hey Cody, do you like me as more than a friend?" He is a little taking aback by the question and says, "Well... I um... I guess as a best friend..." I roll my eyes and say, "No not like that... Like you know... Love..." He is surprised by my courage to ask a bold question and says, "Well... I'm not too sure..."

End of part 6

Part 7 is next 


	7. Chapter 7

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 7 of 10

After another 4 hours, I fall asleep, and begin dreaming about Cody kissing me, I blush in my dream and kiss him back. Cody nudges me and says, "Noah..." I'm stuck in my dream, till he punchs my arm and I wake up and say, "Huh? What was th-" I see Cody and say, "Oh am I still dreaming?" He says, "Uh..." I say, "Oh sorry, I was having a great dream..." He says, "I can tell, but what was it about?" I say, "I'll tell you after the challenge." He says, "Oh come on tell me!" I say, "I will after the challenge.." He says, "No, please now..." I say, "No, you'll have to wait man, I can't let anyone else hear what it was." He says, "Awww man..." I say, "You're c- Nevermind.." He looks at me confused and says, "What?" I say, "It's nothing.." I say in the confessional, "Ugh! I can't tell Cody how I feel? This is not fair!" I look at Cody who is so tired that he lays his head on my lap and says, "I'm ready to pass out... I'll pass out right here with you, man." I blush and say, "Okay. You can, I'll never let anyone hurt you, man." I look around and notice that Duncan is watching us, he says to me, "Hey Noah, you can't hide it forever!" I say, "What?" He says, "Your feelings for Cody." Cody says, "What do you mean, Duncan?" I groan then say, "Cody, he's right... I have feelings for you..." Cody says, "What kind of feelings?" Duncan says, "L-o-v-e!" I say, "Yes..." Cody says, "Woah..."

End of part 7

Part 8 is next 


	8. Chapter 8

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 8 of 10

I say, "I know... And about what I was dreaming about, I dreamt that you kiss-" Cody cuts me off and says, "I'm not gay." I say, "I understand..." I sigh sadly and say, "But I'll still love you.." He looks away and says, "Just let it go!" Duncan says, "Cody, you are gay, you're laying your head on Noah's lap, that can't just be friendly." I say, "Uh yeah it can!" He says, "Yeah, what Noah said." I smile and say, "Cody, you're actually gay, you put your left hand on top of mine earlier.." He says, "Just let it go!" He runs off and I say, "Nice job, Duncan!" Duncan says, "What did I do?" I say, "What do you think?" He says, "I just told you the truth." I say, "Just leave me alone!" He says, "Never Mr. gay!" I say, "Shut up!" I slap Duncan and say, "This is all your fault!" He slaps me and says, "Don't start a fight you won't win, Noah!" I say, "Fine. I'm gonna go find Cody..." Duncan says, "And make out?" I say, "Shut up!" I run off to find Cody, I find him in the woods, and I say, "Cody?" Cody looks at me and says, "Noah... I'm... I'm sorry about being so mean earlier..." I say, "I forgive you..." He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back. We go back to the campfire pit, and Duncan says, "What happened be-" I say, "None of your business!" He rolls his eyes and says, "You two made out!" I say, "No! So shut up!"

End of part 8

Part 9 is next 


	9. Chapter 9

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 9 of 10

After 51 hours, I had fell asleep again and this time began dreaming about Cody and me going on our first date... Cody wakes me by lightly tapping me, I look at Cody and say, "Yeah?" He says, "Now what were you dreaming about, the dude who's crushing on me?" I blush and say, "Well I was dreaming about you and me going out..." He smiles and says, "That's sweet." I look at him surprised and say, "Re-really?" He hugs me and says, "Yeah, if I had to date any guy it be you." I say, "Thanks..." He takes my left hand in his right hand, and says, "You're welcome." After another 34 hours, I fell asleep next to Cody's ear, and I dreamed about me kissing him, and in the real world I was kissing his ear, he was smiling and he opened one eye and saw me kissing his ear. I open my eyes and see me kissing his ear and pull away and me and him scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We then run away from each other. A few minutes later, Gwen won the challenge for me and Cody's team, I was in the guys part of the cabin when Trent walked in, and says, "Hey Noah, what's wrong?" I say, "Huh? Oh... I was just... Nevermind..." He says, "What?" I say, "Okay I was thinking about Cody..." Cody walks in and says, "Hey Noah, I actually enjoyed when you kissed my ear." Trent says, "Wait what?!" I say, "Cody!" I hug Cody and say, "I was just thinking about you." Trent walks out of the room and Cody says, "Awwww that's so sweet Noah."

End of part 9

Part 10 is next 


	10. Chapter 10

A Noco story

The Awake-a-thon

Part 10 of 10

I kiss Cody, who kisses me back. I pull away and say, "You love me too?" He says, "Yeah. I do." I smile and say, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He says, "Of course!" I say, "Awesome, let's keep this between us for now." He says, "You got it, my love." I kiss him again, and he kisses me back. Trent walks in and sees us kissing and runs out, I pull away and say, "I love you so much, Cody!" He says, "I love you too, Noah." I sit on my bed and Cody sits next to me, I lay my head on his lap. He runs his fingers through my hair, I smile and say, "Duncan was so right about us." He nods and says, "Yeah." I look into his eyes and say, "Your eyes are so pretty, my love." He nods and says, "Your eyes are pretty too, my love." I sit up and kiss him, he kisses me back. I hear a knock on the door and pull away from Cody and say, "Come in." Owen opens the door and he, Trent and Justin walk in, Trent says,"What's up between you two? I came in to see you to kissing." Justin says, "Are you two gay?" I say, "Well..." I sigh and say, "Yes..." Trent says, "I thought so." I look at Cody, who is asleep on my bed, I let him stay there, I sleep next to him.

The end 


End file.
